Primeros Sentimientos
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: Segundo minific hecho para la GF 2010, habla sobre los primeros sentimientos de estos chicos al conocerse en el mauritania


_-¿hay alguien ahí?_

_-Si, perdóname, no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste_

_-que estaba muy triste?, no es verdad, estoy muy triste, ¿en que estas soñando pequeña pecosa?_

_-¿pecosa yo?_

_-lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa_

_-eso ami no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas!_

_-entiendo, por eso las coleccionas_

_-Si y últimamente estaba pensando en como conseguir mas_

_-que bien!_

_-estas celoso por que no tienes ninguna peca verdad?_

_-fiuuu!, y estarás muy orgullosa de tu naricita_

_-claro que si!_

_-adiós pecosa_

_-mocoso atrevido!_

***********************TyC**********************

-pero que chico tan atrevido!, me llamó pecosa y sin siquiera conocerme- decía refunfuñando dentro de mi camarote-pero que cambio de animo, yo le vi, él lloraba, pero al preguntarle solo se burlo de mi, nadie nunca se había burlado de esa forma de mis pecas, ni siquiera Anthony, ni pensar que lo confundí con él en un principio, para nada que se le parece!- en verdad estaba muy ofendida por la osadía de ese joven al llamarme "pecosa"- Anthony era rubio y tenia la mirada dulce y este chico es castaño y su mirada refleja tanta tristeza , según me dijo George es hijo de un noble ingles parece que a pesar de eso el no es muy feliz…- pero que estaba pensando?- pero que me pasa? primero estaba pensando en lo grosero que había sido el muchacho conmigo y ahora estoy imaginando el por que de su mirada, definitivamente eso no me incumbe, él tendrá sus razones- me recriminé- aunque no lo puedo negar ese chico era muy buen mozo y da tanta pena que tenga tanto pesar en esos ojos verdi azules- volví a pensar esta vez lanzando un suspiro- ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Como me pude fijar de que color eran sus ojos? Si sólo lo vi por unos instante en los que el se burló de mi!- exclamé frustradamente pues no me podía sacar de la mente a ese chico, su cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos enmarcados con unas abundantes pestañas negras, su porte distinguido, su grave voz tan varonil sin duda un chico muy guapo- basta Candy! – me volví a reprender- basta de pensar en ese chico!, lo mejor será salir de nuevo a la fiesta, tal vez así me distraiga y deje de pensar en ese chico.- Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación tomando solamente un chal para el frío

"pero esa mirada"- volví a pensar antes de cerrar la puerta de mi camarote para dirigirme al salón principal.

**Ni una simple sonrisa  
ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos  
ni siquiera el reflejo  
de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo  
hay tristeza en sus ojos  
hablando y callando y bailando conmigo  
una pena lejana  
que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño  
el muchacho de los ojos tristes  
vive solo y necesita amor  
como al aire necesita verme  
como al sol lo necesito yo  
el muchacho de los ojos tristes  
ha encontrado al fin una razón  
para hacer que su mirada ría  
con mis besos y mi gran amor  
Ni su nombre conozco  
y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas  
y en sus ojos de otoño  
dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas  
yo pretendo saber  
por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen  
yo prentendo lograr  
con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes...**

*********************TyC*******************

-pero que chica -me dije con una sonrisa, no cabía duda que era una muchacha extraordinariamente especial, ni siquiera se había amedrentado con mi presencia como las demás señoritas lo hacían, me había contestado cada una de mis burlas con seguridad, y además no se podía pasar por alto que era una chica muy hermosa, nariz respingada, enormes ojos verdes, y las graciosas pecas que adornaban su tez blanca y enfadada le lucen maravillosamente a su piel, ella me vio que lloraba, sé que no se tragó el cuento de mi estado de animo a pesar que traté de desviar el tema, pero no me importa se le ve que tiene el alma pura, transparente, su mirada reflejaba tanta dulzura como estoy seguro que la mía reflejaba tristeza, "Candy" así oí que la llamaron, que nombre tan dulce, tan acordé a su portadora, ella hizo que mi tristeza se esfumara por unos instante en lo que lo único que quería hacer era entablar conversación con esa linda niña -¿acaso la volveré a ver?-me pegunté buscando entre los invitados, el rostro de la pecosa llamada Candy, al parecer ya se había marchado a su camarote, en fin tal vez con suerte, mañana la vería en el puerto- pensé encogiéndome de hombros y saliendo del salón rumbo a mi camarote

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi**

**no he dejado de pensar en ti**

**el que solo fue una vez **

**caí rendido a tus pies.**

**y no se como acercarme a ti**

**preguntarte si quieres salir**

**empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.**

**Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar**

**todo el tiempo pensando en ti yi no te puedo encontrar**

**Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas**

**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad**

**Quiero descubrir como eres tu**

**y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul**

**con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad**

**sueño con tenerte junto a mi **

**ya veras q yo te haré feliz,**

**solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar**

**uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar**

**todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar**

**Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas**

**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad**

**y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar**

**con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...**

**Quiero descubrir como eres tu**

**y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul**

**con el tiempo tu sabras q esto no fue casualidad**

**sueño con tenerte junto a mi **

**ya veras q yo te haré feliz,**

**solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar**

**Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar**

**todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar**

**Niña...donde andaras? en mis sueños siempre estas**

**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.**

*******************TyC*********************

-valla con tanta bruma no logro ver ni por donde voy- murmuré buscando el salón con la mirada, la música había cesado, al parecer era el momento de la cena sólo se escuchaba una silenciosa melodía a la lejanía, esa era una clara señal de que no me encontraba cerca aun, George seguramente se encontrará allí- ay! Pero por que tuve que desviarme- me reclamé, por haber tratado de por "casualidad" encontrar al chico Grandchester

-al parecer la pequeña pecosa se ha perdido- dijo una grave voz, que por mas raro que pareciera me resultaba tan familiar como si la hubiera escuchado infinidad de veces, al mirar hacia enfrente, tratando de enfocar mi mirada lo logre visualizar y ahí estaba ese joven, tan guapo, tan gallardo- te quedaste muda?- me preguntó al ver que no respondía nada

-no y no estoy perdida, sólo… sólo caminaba- dije mintiendo un poco para que no se empezara a burlar por mi falta de orientación

-vamos, niña, ni siquiera sabes mentir- me dijo con una mueca de burla

-¿niña?, ¿ahora me llamas niña?, no cabe duda que eres un atrevido, te la pasas poniendo apodos- reclamé ofendida- para que lo sepas y grábatelo muy bien mi nombre es Candice White Andrey, no pecosa ni pequeña pecosa y mucho menos niña- dije levantando mi nariz en lo alto

-pues es un gusto Candice- para mi sorpresa y mas aun para mi sonrojo! me di cuenta que el chico ya se encontraba haciendo una venia besando mi mano- mi nombre es Terrence bella dama- dijo regalándome una mirada penetrante, ¿acaso me llamó bella? Si hacia una hora que se había burlado de mi- siento mucho mi comportamiento de hace un rato- dijo al ver que yo no salía de mi asombro-como te habrás dado cuenta no me encontraba en un buen momento - dijo a manera de disculpa

-eh… este… descuida- dije saliendo de mi aturdimiento ante la seductora voz de Terrence- comprendo

-¿quieres que te escolte al salón Candy?- preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo a lo que me quedé ahondada, no por su ofrecimiento si no por que me había llamado Candy

- te molesta que te diga así?- preguntó al observar que nuevamente me había quedado sin palabras

-no, no claro que no- me apresuré a contestar- de hecho Candiré no me gusta es muy formal prefiero que me llamen Candy- le contesté regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas

-bueno en todo caso, a mi tampoco me gusta que me llamen Terrence, que te parece si me dices Terry- dijo obsequiándome una exquisita sonrisa que a cualquiera derretiría- entonces ¿te escolto Candy?- volvió a preguntar nuevamente

-si… Terry- dije sonrojándome hasta la raíz del cabello al tomar el brazo que me ofrecía, caminábamos en silencio antes de llegar se comenzó a escuchar una melodía muy conocida para mi, la melodía que tiempo atrás había bailado con Archie, Stear y… y… Anthony, Terry notó mi retraimiento, sentí como disminuyó el caminar e hizo que yo me detuviera al sentir como se inclinaba en una reverencia

-me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó con una mano en el pecho y la otra extendida hacia mi, ¿me estaba pidiendo que bailara con él?

-aquí?- pregunté confundida

-si aquí, creo que es el mejor lugar, que mejor compañía que el océano- respondió de medio lado, sólo asentí y sin hacerlo esperar mas, tomé su mano también haciendo una venia, colocó mi mano en su hombro mientras que hacia lo mismo con la suya colocándola en mi cintura y al momento bailábamos al compás de la hermosa melodía, podía sentir como mi corazón palpitaba tan desbocadamente que sentía que se me saldría del pecho, pero es que era tan guapo y ahora su mirada no demostraba tristeza, si no todo lo contrario sus verdi azules ojos me miraban dulcemente mientras sus labios estaban curvados en una bella sonrisa, haciéndome sonrojar sintiendo como si pudiera flotar en el aire, como si estuviera danzando en el cielo, pero ¿por qué?, no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que no quería que terminara ese momento.

-Gracias Candy- le escuché murmurar al terminar la pieza

-gracias? ¿Por qué? – pregunté confundida

-por permitirme conocerte- me contestó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que de igual manera me sonrojé- y por haberme disculpado por lo de hace rato

-te he dicho que no tenias por que pedir disculpas- le contesté bajando la mirada- yo… yo… también fui algo grosera, perdón por llamarte "mocoso"- dije apenada

-no dijiste nada que no sea verdad, soy "un mocoso atrevido"- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y sin decir mas me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla- y lo has vuelto a comprobar- dijo después de un momento al ver que nuevamente mi lengua era comida por los ratones

-si… creo que si…- murmuré sonrojada

-¿Candy?- me llamó después de un rato recargado en el barandal, giré a mirarlo esperando lo que diría – vivirás en Londres?- -me preguntó

-si, en realidad voy a un colegio, ahí me esperan mis primos- contesté sinceramente

-¿a cual colegio Candy?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con mas interés

-creí escucharle a George que es al "Real Colegio San Pablo"- volví a contestar con naturalidad

-¿dijiste al colegio san Pablo?

-si, creo que eso he dicho

-Entonces creo que te volveré a ver nuevamente- lo escuché decir con una picara sonrisa- y podrás desquitarte por lo que haré en este momento- terminó de decir acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, lo miré confundida no sabia de que hablaba hasta que sentí su calido aliento rozar mis labios para sentir como lo suyos se apoderaban de los míos ¡Santo Dios! Me estaba besando, no pude pensar mas, su mano acarició levemente mi mejilla y se separó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí como era llamada

-Señorita Candy?- escuché nuevamente a George llamarme ¿podría ser tan inoportuno? Me pregunté

-si George soy yo- contesté completamente sonrojada

-la buscaba señorita, cuando regresé al camarote usted ya no se encontraba- me dijo con voz preocupada

-si, pretendí volver al salón, pero me perdí y el joven- dije señalando a Terry sin atreverme a mirarlo- me estaba haciendo el favor de escoltarme

-gracias joven grandchester-le dijo George haciendo una reverencia

-no tiene por que, fue un honor hacerle compañía Candy- me dijo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa e inclinándose nuevamente besó mi mano- nos veremos en el Real Colegio San Pablo- me murmuró y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y se marchó

-George?- le llamé mientra veía como se alejaba el chico mas guapo que había conocido

-¿si?

-El joven Grandchester estudia en el colegio al que iré?

-así es señorita, la alta sociedad londinense suele inscribir a sus hijos a ese colegio- contestó haciendo que mi corazón se llenara de una inmensa alegría sin si quiera una explicación, sólo que estaría en el mismo colegio que él.

******************TyC*****************

No lo podía creer la había besado, pude sentir sus tibios labios por breves segundos, estaba que saltaba con un pie por mi osadía, tenia que apurarme a desembarcar si la quería ver antes de que partiera, aunque al parecer todo estaba de mi lado ella acudiría al mismo colegio que yo ¡esa si que era suerte!, la gente se amontonaba a esperar a sus familiares yo sabia que a mi nadie me buscaría pero tenia que apresurarme para poder alcanzarla pero no hizo falta, escuché como decían su nombre un par de voces masculinas y al fin la pude ver, sus ojos brillaron al ver a las personas que la esperaban, mi corazón se encogió al ver como era recibida por un muchacho de pelo castaño de buen vestir y por un joven de cabello oscuro de anteojos, se les veía muy alegres al mirarla, sin duda estaban enamorados de ella, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta, pero al hacerlo pude sentir como era observado al levantar la vista me encontré con los ojos mas hermosos que había conocido jamás, ella me miraba, sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa a la que correspondí inmediatamente con una igual, le guiñe un ojo e hice nuevamente una reverencia y vi como era llamada por sus acompañantes, sabia que era cuestión de horas para volverla a ver, nuestro destino estaba escrito, y supe que ella también lo sabia cuando pude leer en sus labios un "Nos vemos muy pronto" también me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

FIN


End file.
